determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Swap!Dtale!Papyrus
Papyrus is the Brother to Sans and is the Lazy one of the 2. He enjoys Mustard and Puns. Story He has always been lazy. He's gone through So many RESETs it isn't funny to him that he can keep repeating jokes, no matter who it is. But now, he has the DT. And only him and Chara control the RESETs. Papyrus has to agree to a RESET before Chara is allowed to. The world will not RESET if only Chara wants to RESET. So, basically if Papyrus says no, and Chara tries it anyway, nothing happens. Then Papyrus chuckles and will sometimes light another Cigarette. Unless he already has one. Papyrus has been told multiple times to stop smoking, since he'll get a bone Disease. Though, it's only Sans that tells him to stop, and Sans knows Bone Diseases don't work on them, but he's making it up to convince Papyrus to stop, but he won't. Since Papyrus went to Undyne and was told by the Machine that scanned him that he was unable to be hurt by this habit. He can't tell Sans to stop though, so he just ignores it. With the DT, Life is much more fun for Papyrus. He finally feels in control of the Situation. He can stop RESETs, he can Attack with a lot more Strength than his normal 20, and he can stop being lazy if he wants to do something, but is too lazy to do it. The DT allows him to stop the laziness from affecting him for a bit. He can't get rid of it, but he can dull it. Profile Appearance Papyrus wears a Red pull-on Jersey. It's the same as Normal US!Papyrus' but it's red. He wears Grey Cargo shorts, instead of Brown ones and wears Black and Orange Sneakers with Red socks. Personality He is lazy, Depressed and Sinister. He knows about every timeline and every possibility. He's happy that Chara never killed in their Timelines. But he knows it isn't impossible to be done. If Chara finds a way to RESET completely, she could kill everyone. So Papyrus is very weary of her. He loves his Brother very much, and would kill anyone who tried to kill him. With the DT, He knows Sans is safe and is a little less protective, but he can't help but feeling protective after his entire life of being protective. He knows he can do whatever he likes and not be lazy while doing it. He just prefers to stay lazy because it's easier to do nothing and be lazy than be determined to do something. Despite Papyrus' protectiveness of Sans, however, Sans also wishes to protect Papyrus, despite being weak. Papyrus tells him to stop worrying, but Sans won't. Powers He has White, Blue, Orange and Red bones. Red does double the damage of his White, Blue and Orange, but They are harder to conjure and can only muster 3 per attack. His white ones are easiest to conjure and he can summon as much as he likes, but chooses not to since Sans has told him to show a little mercy, even when fighting. His Blue and Orange on average are a little easier to conjure than before the DT, but he can't summon too much. If he does, he will fall asleep as he is using both SOUL and Skeleton Power. SOUL power produces the Orange since he has the Orange type. Skeletons are naturally tipped to Blue Magic, which is still difficult to use, despite being a Built-In ability. This explains why Sans can't do Telekinesis well enough. The White ones aren't considered either of them, as it is considered 'Pellet' Magic. The easiest. The Red ones are hardest since they use a Foreign energy source and is difficult to draw from. (Note: This is not the Case for DETERMINATALE, Since they have slightly More DT, it's only in this world due to the Fact that they have to have some weaknesses. Dtale already has enough weaknesses, so I've made a weakness here so it's not OP). Papyrus can Summon Gaster Blasters as usual, but these are made Pink. People find it hilarious... until he activates it. They are longer lasting than his original ones, and these do +1 more damage point than his original. For example, if his original did only 5, they now do 6 and last longer. Not entirely true, but its an example to explain it. And, With every increase in ATK, it adds 1 more point. So, 5>>6 (ATK INCREASE) 6>>7 and so on, for as many times as you attempt to hit him. His ATK does cap at 100 though. SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE. Papyrus can do this, along with the rest of the Underground. A usual SAVE will Save a person's Appearance, LV and Age. If you were to LOAD that SAVE FILE, you will return to it. The world will not skip back to the time, but it will make your body the way it was when you Saved. So you can SAVE a Stunning Haircut for Later. The CONTINUE ability allows the Monster to Go back to a SAVE Point after dying. Again, Time won't reverse back, but It will restore the monster to life and give them the Appearance they had on that SAVE FILE. Sad thing is though, they can only have 1 SAVE FILE per Monster. So you can't SAVE multiple Hairstyles... Unless you're Napstablook, who has pre-made Haircut attachments. RESET. Papyrus can RESET with Chara's Permission. However, he can only RESET to just when he got the DT. If A Full RESET is wanted, Chara can choose to do that, but Papyrus must agree to the Full RESET. He must agree to a RESET to just when he got the DT and a full RESET. So, Chara can't choose a Full RESET without Papyrus knowing and cancelling the RESET. Either way, A RESET must be agreed upon by both with the ability to. Telekinesis. Papyrus can throw a SOUL around a Bullet Box, like UT!Sans Can. Although, he can also move the SOUL into a position he wants it to be in. He Normally has an Open Palm when slamming SOULs into Walls, Right? Now, if he closes his fist and then moves his Hand around with the intent to move the SOUL, the SOUL will obey the Movement. He can move it into the Way of Blasters, but it won't allow the blasters to activate until a moment after telekinesis has been stopped, to give the Human a chance. Papyrus doesn't know why, but he suspects the DT is controlling that part. He's confused why the DT would though, so he has no idea why it happens. SOUL Change. Papyrus can make a SOUL it's normal Colour, Blue and Orange. Blue for Integrity to have Gravity, and Orange to make the SOUL Always move. The SOUL still floats, but it will keep going in one direction until told otherwise. Like Pac-man. He can use this to his advantage by putting bones around the edges of the 'Bullet Box' and change the SOUL Orange. It's difficult to dodge, especially when he uses the bones with Blasters. Weaknesses Papyrus is weak to His own Curiosity. If he becomes curious, he will investigate and it sometimes gets him into Sticky Situations. He is weak to his brother's Insecurity. If Sans is in Danger, Papyrus will put himself into Danger without a second thought, often getting him killed. Papyrus is weak to Frisk. If Frisk were to be in Danger, he would do the same thing as he would if it were Sans in Danger. However, if Frisk is the one putting Papyrus in Danger, He is also Weak as he won't want to hurt them, but this won't happen as Frisk is dating Papyrus. Why would she? Energy. He can't use his powers too much as they take up too much energy as it is difficult to draw energy from The DT. Relationships Sans His Brother. Papyrus loves his Brother Very Much, and will kill anything with an intent to hurt him, but now that Sans has DT, Papyrus can rest easy knowing his brother will keep coming back. Papyrus ignores the multiple attempts to stop Papyrus Vaping, but Sans at least knows Papyrus is safe too. Plus, Vaping is better than Smoking. Which is why Papyrus Promised to stop Smoking and start Vaping Instead. Frisk The Revived Human. Papyrus was told to Protect Frisk, so he did with his Brother. They fed her, kept her healthy and gave her a place to sleep. Frisk took a liking to Papyrus due to his nature of always being protective of people he knows. She revealed her feelings to Papyrus, who also admitted to having the Same feelings. Frisk was surprised, since Papyrus didn't show any feeling of the sort, but was happy to go on the Date with Papyrus and they later got together as Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Toriel Papyrus only hears about the Queen. He's never really met her in full. Chara Papyrus' Relationship with the human is somewhat of a mess. Papyrus doesn't like RESETs, so naturally he didn't like the Fallen Human Very much. He did protect her, as Asgore told Papyrus to do. He kept his word and now She is still alive. However, Papyrus is still weary of the Human, and won't accept her Request for RESETs. Happstablook He hasn't met Happstablook. Asgore He talked to Asgore through the Door of the Ruins. He told jokes and Puns and got a good friend after all that. Asgore often goes to Snowdin to visit Papyrus with a Fresh golden flower for the Vase on the Windowsill that Sans likes to take care of. Muffet Papyrus is a frequent customer in Muffet's Restaurant. They know each other well and Papyrus has a Tab a mile long. Muffet knows Papyrus can't go anywhere to escape the Tab, so she's cool with it. Alphys Papyrus has talked to Alphys about Sentry duty before, but now that the DT is out and Alphys retired, He doesn't talk to her much. Asriel They see each other around Snowdin. Dummy Haven't Met. Undyne Papyrus used to work with Undyne and Gaster, back in the Days of his Science career. He doesn't talk to her much now though. Napstablook Papyrus watches Napsta's Show with Sans a lot of the time. It's basically all he does since he's too lazy to do anything else. The SOULs He judged a lot of the SOULs, so he knows which ones are good for talking to and which should be Avoided from time to time, but he doesn't show his weariness to them. He just tries to be Inconspicuously Shallow and then finish the Conversation with the SOUL he doesn't like to talk to as soon as he can. AU Relationships Determinatale Papyrus will be in the Ask Dtale!Sans Series Season 2. Unknown!Sans *Canon* Unknown (for some reason) is Nice to the Skele-Bros, and Knows that Sans and Papyrus struggle with G. So, Unknown Has never met The 2, but will leave Money Bags around Their House. Sans finds them on his Daily Patrol and Takes them Home to Papyrus. Papyrus Knows something's Up, but the G he gets pays off his Tab at Muffet's, so He's not complaining and would love to thank the Money-Giver. He knows the money is given to them, coz they are labelled 'For The Skeletons' and then left in Sans' Patrol Path. There are some days that Sans doesn't find any money, but that's most likely because Unknown didn't leave any, since everyone in Snowdin is too Welcoming and Respectful to steal anything Adressed to People. Copyright Everything about Swap!Dtale is copyright to me. The Rights of the Swap!Verse AU's go to the Creator of US, who is Popcornpr1nce. I made my Swap!Dtale because so many others had Swap!AU's and so when I was asked if I would make it, I Confirmed I would. Now it's here. I'm guessing it's fine that I don't have full Rights to Swap!Verse because so many others have made Swap!Verses with no Consequences. So, I Think it's fine. Correct me if I'm wrong.